<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Talk by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204391">Morning Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pete's Dragon (1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are bittersweet for Nora and Miss Taylor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora/Miss Taylor (Disney: Pete's Dragon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Mornings'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning?" The sleep-husky question made Nora smile as she finished pinning her hair into place.</p>
<p>Satisfied, she turned and crossed the room to perch on the edge of the bed. "Morning, Bridget."</p>
<p>"You're the only one who gets away with that," Bridget grumbled, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss Nora.</p>
<p>She smiled, keeping the kiss light and gentle, conscious of the time. "You know you like it."</p>
<p>"I do." Bridget sighed, taking Nora's hand in hers. "How's Pete?"</p>
<p>Nora tangled their fingers together. "Doing better. Do you have any idea how long the school will be closed?"</p>
<p>"That depends on how long it'll take to fix the two dragon-shaped holes in the walls." Bridget gave Nora a significant look.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes with a sigh, Nora said, "First Dad and now you. There's no such thing as dragons, Bridget."</p>
<p>"Then what made those holes in the schoolhouse walls?" Bridget asked, raising her eyebrows.</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but dragons are just a myth."</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about that," Bridget countered, fidgeting with Nora's fingers. After a long silence, she added, "Regardless, I'm sorry for how I treated Pete."</p>
<p>Nora scooted closer, pulling Bridget into a hug. "You'll get your chance to apologize to him."</p>
<p>"I hope so." Bridget wrapped her arms around Nora and kissed her cheek. "Take good care of him, Nora."</p>
<p>She kissed Bridget's cheek in return. "I will. You do what you can about the Council."</p>
<p>"I will." Smiling, Bridget kissed Nora softly.</p>
<p>Nora held her lover close, savoring these last few minutes together before they had to pretend to hate each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate the trope of women being pitted against each other, so this is one solution.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>